


飞鸟不曾停

by yuan_yuan



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, superjunior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan_yuan/pseuds/yuan_yuan





	飞鸟不曾停

雨，细密如丝。 

他靠在窗边抽着烟，其实并不怎么会抽，不过是吞云吐雾间，有种一切烦闷都随着烟雾，在空气中化为乌有的错觉。 

紧皱眉头狠狠吸了一口，看着远处的层峦叠嶂般的高楼都融在朦胧雨幕中，那个总仗着年纪小，把无数爱意假装玩笑在台面上说尽真心的人，已悄然无息地闯进心底，在那里扎根驻地。 

金钟云沉默叹息着吐出烟圈，胸口的位置像堵着巨石，浓重的窒息感快将他吞没，而眼下这不绝于耳的雨声，更令人心烦气躁。 

「砰」一声巨响响彻整个安静的房间，被他狠狠踹了一脚的木柜，震颤令柜上摆放的花瓶摇摇欲坠，粗胖的腰身晃了晃，好在最后勉强站定，才不至于引来围观。

但即便如此，在隔壁化妆间的金厉旭还是很快闻声赶来，一眼撞见浑身散发着低气压的金钟云，吓得站在门口不敢上前，只是小心翼翼地询问，「艺声哥，发生什么事了？」 

「没事，拍摄进度到哪里了？」 

「啊，那个，听经纪人说剩下的可能得延迟到明天拍。」 

金钟云点点头，努力压制着随时会被引爆的情绪，将烟头按在桌上的烟灰缸里，稍微用力一压，烟卷瞬间扭曲熄灭。 

「好，那我先走了。」 

说着正与金厉旭擦肩而过，这个弟弟一向省心懂事，相处之下似乎挑不出大毛病，在他心情不好时也经常待在身边安慰，可大概是许久没看过他发脾气，这会儿竟愣在原地有些手足无措。 

「哥真的没事吗？」 

金钟云隐隐有丝愧疚，他的火气不该殃及无辜的人，可仔细一想，谁不是无辜的？曺圭贤也算不上罪人，无非先发制人，以至于把选择的难题落在了他手中，仅此而已。 

勉强挤出一丝微笑，他到底学不会伪装，无法自然地戴着面具生活，走过这三十四个春秋，似乎依旧如一张不曾渲染上色的白纸。只有他自己知道，这些年在泥潭里摸爬滚打保持纯粹与初心需要多大的勇气与坚持。 

金钟云轻轻拍了拍金厉旭的肩膀，收起隐隐的躁动。 

没事，哪能有事啊，只是这雨太烦人。

-

一个月前因为提出搬离曺圭贤的住处，两人争论不下，小吵了一次。金钟云其实并不是想分手，两人的关系还没到向队友公开的程度，但还算稳定。

只是曺圭贤行程繁忙，跑到国外录制节目，每天回家只有自己，这如身处冰窖般的感觉让原本就怕孤独的他开始渐渐受不了。 

果然一旦习惯身旁的体温，失去便会难以忍受。

电视荧屏的光投射过来，笼罩在沙发上的他身上，苍白微弱。家里一片昏暗，他没开灯，注意力也没放在电视节目上，只是习惯性，节目里嘈杂的声音会显得整个家热闹些。 

窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥，打在落地窗上发出啪嗒啪嗒地响声，雨天的夜色总是降临得特别早，金钟云抬起左手看了一眼手腕上，去年他生日时曺圭贤送的手表。 

才六点多，外面就已经漆黑一片了。 

曺圭贤两天后回国，这一趟行程已经半个多月了。一开始每天睡前总会与他视频聊天，但近来几天，只是收到短信。 

虽然知道一天录制拍摄下来，疲惫感会让人无力顾及其他，可就算如此，心里的落差却分毫不少地堆积起来。 

刚打算洗个澡躺床上，手机铃声却不合时宜地响起，他看了一眼屏幕显示的名字，有些讶异，滑动接听连语气都不自觉带上认真。

「始源，有事？」 

那边明显没料到会一上来就这句，顿了一下才开口，「哥，难道没事就不可以找你吗？」

这口吻倒是委屈上了，金钟云忍不住低笑，他差点忘了这也是个弟弟，还是个懂得如何体贴他人，洞察人心的社会成功人士，说到底，是完全不需要依靠他的人，以至于接到电话都有些大惊小怪起来。

所以这是没事打算闲聊？

「倒也不是，想问哥有空出来喝一杯吗？」 

原来是找酒伴啊，虽没多好的酒量，倒也没弱到一杯倒的程度，就着这渴望有人作陪，渴望将心中郁结一吐为快的当口，金钟云索性一口答应下来。

可直到喝得微醺，金钟云也对曺圭贤的事只字不提，崔始源察觉他心里藏着事，本想借喝酒为由，听他倾诉一番，却没料到平日里与成员们搁一块儿能把细碎心事如沙粒穿过狭窄的沙漏连接管般娓娓道来的人，此刻却只一味闷头喝酒。 

「哥，我送你回去，再喝该醉了。」 

没醉，要是能醉就好了，他第一次深刻地体会到，越喝脑子却越清醒的煎熬。 

像误入迷宫，跌跌撞撞一路找不到出口，其实绝望的并不是无法找到正确的路，是经过的每个弯道岔口，都有可能通往一条死路。 

-

金钟云细长的眼尾染着三分醉意，在酒馆的暖色灯光下，微微泛红。眸中氤氲着一片雾气，所谓酒不醉人人自醉，他倒好，活脱脱把崔始源给看醉了。 

本就对他有几分非同寻常的情意，而今对这般迷 醉的模样更是无法抵抗，翕动着的桃 色 唇瓣 ，在光影交汇中曳动光泽。 

想吻上那两片柔软。 

这琉璃般纯净的人，不该独自在黑夜里挣扎，像落入蛛网的蝴蝶，脆弱无助。 

崔始源握住他的手，虽然很小，却不同女人的纤细光滑，指腹还覆着细细的茧，可这样把它包在手心里，胸中的悸动便无法平复。 

记不清是什么时候开始，见不到人时会格外想念，见到人时却又止不住退却。 

直到他出现在梦里，春光潋滟，连触碰的温度，都真实地透过皮肤渗入骨肉，食髓知味。 

崔始源不是梦想家，深知行动才能获取想要的一切，只有撕开梦境，跨越这段距离，才能抵达朝思暮想的乌托邦。 

「我们回去吧。」 

「回哪？」 

想带哥去我家，如果不介意。 

「好。」 

他终究还是醉了，手上是融化冰雪的温暖，酒香混着崔始源的气息扑面而来，在两面隔断中有些狭小的空间里，抚 慰着他无处安放的焦灼。

放任崔始源一路牵着自己的手走出酒馆，昏昏沉沉的脑子开始放空，只是本能地拖动步伐。 

直到一脚踏入雨中，冷冽的雨丝洋洋洒洒伴着晚风打在身上脸上，才驱散了不少醉意，得以恢复些神智。 

「为什么？」 

没头没尾就一句话，崔始源疑惑地看向他，把雨伞往他那边再挪一些，生怕这醉醺醺的人淋了冰冷的夜雨。

「为什么雨还不停……」 

是啊，为什么呢，这雨下了快整整一天，把首尔这整座城市都刷上雾气，潮湿的空气里夹杂着混泥土的味道，流窜在街头巷尾，并不怎么讨人喜欢。 

「回到家里洗个热水澡，躺在舒服的床上好好睡一觉，明天醒来就会是晴天了。」 

「如果不会呢？」 

我做你的太阳，只要你愿意。 

-

崔始源终究是做不成金钟云的太阳，却成了任他自由翱翔的苍穹，带他体验从未有过的极乐，告诉他哪怕阴雨连绵，飞鸟只要不困于笼，便有机会得到幸福。 

一路飞驰，车轮驶过之处，水花四处飞溅。崔始源时不时用余光打量着副驾上的金钟云，看他歪着头，眼神有些茫然地望着车窗外，似乎陷在无法触及的情愫里。 

街景霓虹，灯光闪烁，这城市的夜里繁华又寂寞，行人各怀心事，打着各色的伞，脚踩湿漉漉的路面，每一步都漾开层层水花。 

趁着等待红灯，崔始源终于转头大大方方地看身侧的人，窗外泄进的几抹流光落在金钟云脸上，不知真睡还是假寐，他微微低头，闭着眼的样子乖顺又带了丝柔弱。 

崔始源体贴地保持安静，绿灯一亮起，车便快速又平稳地朝自家方向驶去。可刚抵达地下车库，原本以为睡着了的人却忽然开口打破车内的宁静。 

「这哪里？」 

哥不是答应来我家吗？崔始源对上他的视线，这总不会临时反悔吧，这会儿再把人送回去虽不难，可心里终归会有些落空。 

「你家……」 

不愉快的记忆突然闯入脑海，以为这一晚都不会想起的人，还没半天时间又开始肆意搅动他的心绪。 

算了，既然再怎么努力都无法填补这无形的隔阂，不如让彼此都好过。 爱情失去自由便只是一纸泛潮的空文，写尽爱意也一样嗅不出花香。 

跟着崔始源上了楼，一路依旧被牵着手，他只当对方体贴自己喝醉，不曾多想。这个弟弟从出道开始，便始终如一披着「哥哥」的皮囊，久而久之他才发现，这个男人完全表里如一，赤诚又温暖。 

等进了家，借用浴室洗了澡出来，虽太阳穴有些隐隐胀痛，可人算是清醒了。金钟云拿着毛巾擦拭还滴着水的头发，打开手机，十二点零七分。 

聊天界面里安静地躺着两天前的对话，不死心地翻看来电记录，没有找到那个想念又想忘掉的名字。

崔始源没错过他脸上一闪而过的失落，终于还是按捺不住心中的酸意翻涌潮起，端起装着半杯在金钟云洗澡时就热好的牛奶，举到他嘴边，哥趁热喝了它，然后赶紧睡觉，圭贤这会儿应该睡了。 

你怎么，知道？ 被看穿心思，更多的不是惊讶，反而是作祟的羞愧感占上风。 

「虽然不知道你和圭贤之间到底怎么了，但他看你时的眼神，完全不像弟弟对哥哥该有的。」崔始源斟酌着补了一句，「像恋人。」 

可是，我不并不在乎，我在乎的，是哥的想法。 

钟云，如果我现在向你告白，你会答应吗？像这样，亲密地叫你钟云，而不是像其他弟弟一样，在哥哥的称谓里保持该有的爱与距离。 

始源，如果我和圭贤在一起了，你会觉得我恶心吗？金钟云接过杯子，却只是握在手里。

为什么要这么问，连这种问题都温柔地将剪头指向自己，直接把曺圭贤撇开，怕他被牵扯进恶意的言论里吗？ 

「哥怎么会恶心呢——」 

真若恶心，也该是我这种明知你们彼此在对方心中都占有一席之地，却始终放不下这片足以燎原的星星之火。 

虽不至于插足，可断不开的念想也终说不上体面。 

不如直接表明心意，不管结局输赢，至少心境落个明朗，倒也未尝不可—— 

如果我说，我也喜欢哥呢，如果，哥还没答应圭贤，愿不愿意，选择我？ 

宛如在近处瞬间响起的惊雷，让人措手不及过后，却依旧心有余悸，无法平复。 

金钟云怔怔地看着崔始源，那深邃的眉眼里，是私下里从所未有的认真严肃，他不该觉得这是玩笑话。 

相反，缓过神来才发觉它堪比跨洋而来的泛黄信纸上，带着油墨味的亲笔情书，在那即将坠往冰冷深海的心上掀起一层层激荡。

-

阒夜与酒精，不仅腐蚀孤独的灵魂漂泊者的神智，也是令他们得以安憩的伊甸园。 

金钟云在黑暗中迷茫地感受着这短暂而绚烂的热烈，只想将数日来的压抑苦闷尽数倾泻而出，他以为这是一种最粗暴原始的方式。 

只有疼痛与折磨。 

但对他来说，那也不错，身体难受了，自然无暇顾及其他。

然而崔始源却用一个缱绻却又热烈的吻直接把他打回现实，让初尝情事的他深切体会，原始方式也可以百转千回，跌宕起伏。

哥是第一次？崔始源睁大双眼。

身下的人生疏又毫无章法的吻技，褪尽衣物后手足无措的青涩模样，令他藏不住眼里的讶异与惊喜。 

金钟云自然不可能是只从未沾腥的雏鸟，但与曺圭贤正式一起不过两月有余，答应搬进他家后，又刚好撞上行程繁忙，见面时间少之又少，两人亲密基本止于搂抱接吻。 

崔始源双手撑在他的头两侧，俯头像摩挲脆弱娇嫩的花瓣，用舌尖在他下颚线附近敏感的皮肤上蜻蜓点水般轻舔。

床上的气息慢慢变得灼热，金钟云浑身敏感得很，腰际稍做触碰便惊弹而起，无奈身体受困于崔始源结实有力的双臂与胸膛间，只由着本能微微发抖。 

这么敏感可怎么办？等下怎么受得了？崔始源心下暗暗感叹，可男人天生的劣根性适时占了上风，疼惜不过一瞬便烟消云散，心底涌动起波涛汹涌的戏谑因子。 

想看他哭，想看他柔弱得不堪一击，只能紧紧抓住自己这根救命稻草的无助模样。

相较于崔始源的主宰情欲，金钟云则完全处于被动状态，细细密密的吻落在身上就像经受微电流的触电，每一下都渗透到血液里，激得他愈发燥热难耐，连呼吸都不免变得急促。 

「崔始源，到底做不做？」 

他单手抓住崔始源的头发，阻止逐渐往下，一路来到下腹的吻，催促着这折磨人的进程。 

被责怪的人并不生气，反倒低低地笑出声，眼神嘴角尽是柔情蜜意，怎么可能不知道他是羞怯了，那脸上两抹红霞在听到笑声后明显更晕染出一层潋滟。 

「没想到哥这么心急——」 

一次性逗太过火，可真担心这薄脸皮的宝物直接翻身走人，崔始源自然懂得拿捏分寸，抬起上半身，双手握住金钟云纤巧的脚踝，往两边一拉，那隐密之地便毫无保留地展露眼底。 

已微微抬头的性器颤颤巍巍地裸露在空气中，没有任何遮挡还要接受身为队友兼弟弟的如狼似虎的目光注视，金钟云脸上挂不住，坐起身就要去捂崔始源的双眼。 

不料手刚伸出去就被一把抓住，放到嘴边亲了一下那被修得平平整整的手指甲。 

金钟云嘴里的粗话瞬间脱口而出，啊西，他真是小看了这臭小鬼。可转念一想，这人也不知不觉已经踏入三十代了，性方面的知识说不定比自己还丰富。

但再丰富，与同性做爱终究是第一次吧，念头一转身体又本能地胆怯了，他现在反悔还来得及吗？ 

似乎敏锐地察觉出他的担忧，崔始源一手伸到他背后，一个用力拉近彼此的距离。

紧贴的胸口感受着透过温热肌肤，从崔始源胸腔里传来的有力心跳，他紧绷的肌肉像得到安抚居然放松下来，金钟云听见耳畔声音响起。 

「一定不会伤你。」

是收到翻山越岭从远方寄来的梅子信物，那般酸中带甜，惹得他眼底发涩。 

-

金钟云是十足的浪漫主义者，精致又独具一格的品味贯彻到生活的方方面面，可现在，他却只求这场「酒后春梦」能赶紧醒来。崔始源越发温柔体贴，他便越发觉得罪恶感加重——那便由他来催化。 

金钟云抽出被握在掌心的手，抬起双臂圈住崔始源的脖子，下身贴着对方乱蹭起来，他再不经情事，可同为男人，也清楚这种时候肉体的厮磨任谁都无法维持淡定。 

崔始源也确实没让他失望，被这通突如其来的举动激得身体越发兴奋起来，胯间的性器胀大了几分，抵在金钟云的小腹上，盘踞着凸起的青筋，看上去有些狰狞可怖。 

这一次没给金钟云退缩的机会，崔始源直接把人推倒在床，顺势将他翻了个身，一手掐着他线条优美的后脖颈，一手抚上那挺翘的臀部，用力揉捏起来，动作有些急不可耐。 

「哥觉得疼了就告诉我。」 

话音刚落，上一秒还蹂躏触感极佳的臀肉的手，已经悄然来到两片臀瓣中间的缝隙，一根骨节分明的修长手指一下探进后穴的入口。 

嘶，还真他妈的疼。金钟云没来得及反应过来就被手指侵入，虽完全不如性器巨大，可肠道还是本能地做出反抗，剧烈收缩着想将手指挤出。 

原本已经放松的身体又再次绷紧，好在崔始源耐心十足，虽忍得满头大汗，手指的开拓却依旧不容拒绝又缓慢温柔，细心认真地摸索着肠壁里每一处敏感，丝毫不放过金钟云的细微身体反应。 

划过敏感点时他会情不自禁地抖一下，肠道也随之猛烈收缩，紧咬着手指不放。被强行吞下的呻吟，化成带着鼻音的闷哼，反而更让人血脉贲张。 

好不容易等充分扩张结束，金钟云已经完全像一条被海水冲上浅滩的鱼，紧闭双眼，微张着嘴无声地喘息，似乎只有用力呼吸才不至于溺死在这层层迭起的刺激里。 

紧实的肌肤覆着一层薄薄的汗，身后却又胀又热，他清晰地感觉到崔始源增加到四根的手指缓缓抽出，后穴没法立刻闭合，有种异样的空虚感。

哥，我忘记买套了，能直接进去吗？ 

操，他恍惚间听到崔始源在身后发出毫无悔意与愧疚的询问，这压根就是故意的吧。 

可箭在弦上不得不发，他总不能这时候还让人下楼去买安全套，只能咬咬牙，忍着再次爆粗的冲动，哑着声说道，「不许射在里面。」 

这是最后的让步，男人不会怀孕，可精液在肠道里难以清理，指不定还得闹肚子，他可不想在这晚 「放纵」过后还留下尴尬的「后遗症」。 

「好。」 

-

崔始源在金钟云形状优雅的肩胛骨上轻轻啃咬舔舐，心里加了一句，哥不用担心，就算控制不住，我也会为你好好清洗，不会让你难受的。 

毕竟花了不少精力，粗大性器进入虽免不了疼痛，却到底没伤到金钟云，被紧致湿热的肠壁包裹着，那一下下蠕动收缩带来的致命快感瞬间直冲脑门，令崔始源差点直接缴械，急忙大口呼气努力压下想立刻在他身体里驰骋的冲动。 

完全进入后又稍作平复了好一会儿，才挺动精壮的腰身缓慢抽动起来，身下的人敏感的身体一阵阵微微颤抖着，一双小手紧揪着床下的床单，耸起的蝴蝶骨到下陷的腰窝犹如起伏山峦，一直延伸到臀部，渐渐泛起一层粉红。 

金钟云咬着下唇，身后被填满的后穴刺痛却又酥麻的感觉异常强烈，他止不住越来越急促的鼻息尽数喷洒在身下已经汗湿的床单上。 

崔始源性器坚硬又火热，在体内动起来更是折磨，时不时碾压摩擦肠壁里的敏感点，好像誓要攻陷城池的猛将，一路卯足了劲长驱直入，奋勇厮杀。 

他刚因抽出的动作而松了口气却又在下一刻突然的进去卷向更深的漩涡，无处可躲，宛若随时会被冲向深不见底望不到边的浩瀚大洋的一叶孤舟，心里忽然开始不安起来—— 

想抓住什么。

抱我，抱紧我。金钟云在激烈顶弄下本能地扭动着盈盈一握的腰肢，在狂热强劲的攻击下神智开始有些涣散，声音都不自觉带上哭腔，低哑破碎，竟有丝脆弱的味道。 

原本沉浸在浓得化不开的情欲中的崔始源愣了一下，连忙埋在他体内的抽出性器，把人翻了个身，换成与他面对面的体位。 

这下好了，确定了金钟云并没有哭，但却比直接哭了令他心脏抽痛。 

细长的眼微阖，眼角和脸上酡红一片，起初被自己吻得红肿起来的唇泛着水渍，明明是深陷情欲中勾人心弦的神情，可蹙起的眉头，还有无助不安的目光却直直地撞进心里。 

崔始源紧紧把他圈入怀中，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地亲吻他的额头，眉间，还有滚烫的渗着细密汗珠的侧颈。 

只是无声地安抚着他，直到他稍微平静下来，才就着正面的姿势，抬起他的双腿，压下身体，重新攻城略地。

这一次金钟云没再压抑自己，腿弯被崔始源的胳膊穿过压在身体两侧无法挣动，强烈的快感层层席卷而来，像巨浪翻涌着毫不留情地将他吞没。 

他不断低低呻吟喘息着，声音魅惑美妙，被一下进入得太狠太深，抑或被使劲就着敏感点碾磨时，控制不住痉挛般挣扎着抖落一床的缱绻春光。

而呻吟，却是急促而出又缓缓落下，甚至绕了几个弯，再拖出个像似呢喃的气音，落在崔始源耳中，如飘落的羽毛，让人心口发痒。

感受着身上的人一手从身后环抱着他，温热的气息在耳边倾泻而出，他空白的脑子里只能听见崔始源温柔至极的不停低语。 

哥，我爱你。

他闭上眼，在高潮即将到来，还残留有最后的一丝神智的时候，紧紧抱住正他身体里呼风唤雨，汹涌驰骋的崔始源。 

像一只孤独无依的飞鸟，投入无垠苍穹的怀抱。

「我也是。」

-

雨终究没有继续扰人清梦。

可金钟云却一夜无眠，天刚泛着一丝微光，他便匆匆离开崔始源的家。 

一路挥之不去的画面，他似乎真的一脚踏进泥潭了，这次也许，真的完蛋。 

原本还没理清的头绪完全缠绕成乱麻，这下好了，似乎有了充分离开曺圭贤的理由，可他却没法说服自己待在崔始源身边。 

如果真有天使，那他就是天使中的恶魔，不费吹灰之力便能俘获人心，却不懂如何长久维系。

回到住处，门一关上，浑身的气力便像被瞬间抽空，金钟云靠坐在门后半晌才步履踉跄地拿了衣物往浴室走去。 

站在那面大镜子前，忽然恍惚起来。镜中的他，苍白憔悴的瓜子脸上，那双平日里一个瞪眼就能勾人心魂的凤眼布满血丝，卧蚕也被黑眼圈覆盖了，最糟糕的，大概是那满身的吻 痕。

他似乎没法能力去遗忘，这深入 骨髓的  
身体 记忆，在理性还没彻底绷断之前，拒绝还来得及之前，他却没抓住时机。此刻才意识到，原来渴望的不仅仅是如沐冬日的温暖，还有崔始源口中，那像飞鸟般的自由。 

陷入絮乱无解中的金钟云不知什么时候从浴室里出来，蜷缩在沙发上睡着了，直到感觉到身体被披上被子才迷迷糊糊地醒来。

刚睁开眼，原本应该还远在海外工作的曺圭贤却映入眼帘，正神色担忧地注视着他，和曾经撞见他在雨中奔跑时如出一辙，是直抵心底的光，让所有藏匿的不堪都无处遁形。 

是时候切断了，可他不会原谅自己，也不奢求得到曺圭贤的原谅。

看到金钟云呆愣地看着自己，惺忪睡眼里的讶异快漫出来，与此同时，还有躲在深处的悲伤。 

悲伤，为什么要悲伤？ 

曺圭贤也一时无暇顾及，在看到他比自己出国前瘦了一圈，那张精致的脸上血色尽褪时，曺圭贤忍住想将他拥入怀里疼爱的冲动，眉头紧紧地凑到一起。 

这傻瓜一定又没好好吃饭，好好睡觉。 

脸颊一阵疼痛，金钟云回过神来，发现眼前的曺圭贤正用力捏了一下他的脸。 

到底是发呆还是没睡醒？哥就那么困么？有床不睡在这睡沙发，还把自己折腾成这副鬼样子。曺圭贤无奈地叹了口气，他该怎么才能向自己敞开心扉，完全拥抱自己？ 

这不是送命题，正确答案也总能找到，只是时间问题。可心口的位置却无法一次次承受这面总隔着看不见摸不着，却真真实实存在的透明墙所带来的窒息感。 

「你怎么回来了？」 

金钟云对曺圭贤的问题全然无视，只是讷讷地问道。 

他记得很清楚，曺圭贤三天后的飞机，就算是自己睡糊涂了，就算现在就是第三天，可早上八点的飞机算上时差到这边也不可能处于白昼。

「哥不要回避我的问题。」 

金钟云坐在沙发上，身上的空调被掉落在腿上，他微微低下头，无措时习惯性用牙齿蹂 lin下唇。

半蹲在他面前的曺圭贤静静地注视着他，丝毫没有就此放过他的念头。耳边是挂钟指针清晰而规律的走动声，时间一点一点过去，受不了这凝重得快喘不过气的氛围，金钟云忽然闭上眼，仰起头，露出线条优美的脖颈。 

「我们分手吧。」 

-

曺圭贤深深地看了他一眼，叹了口气说道，「算了，你不愿说就不说，我去给你煮点粥。」 

说完起身就往门外走，忽然背后的衣角就被紧紧拽住，他被迫停下脚步，转身发现金钟云已经站起身，凝视着他的细长眼中布满雾气，通红的眼眶刺痛了他。 

曺圭贤来不及思考，伸长双臂把人拥入怀里。面对金钟云时，他行动总是比头脑更快做出决断，一手摸上怀中人纤细的后脖颈，把那固执不肯靠近的头按在自己肩窝上，一手温热的手心正贴着越发单薄的后背轻轻抚 慰。

「我不会离开你的。」 

「曺圭贤，这次是认真的。」 

我们分手吧，在还没完全伤害你之前，可现在就已经背叛你了，这样不堪的我不得你小心翼翼地对待。 

「我们之间明明谁都没有错，哥，只要你试着迈出一步，我就在这边，我能接住你。你为什么，就不肯试着相信我？」 

曺圭贤醇厚的嗓音里尽是痛苦无奈，颓然的无力感充斥着他，可即将失去深爱的人那股焦躁不安，连带着呼吸都变得急促起来。 

「你还不懂吗？我们根本不是相不相信对方的问题，从始至终，就是我——」 

我自己的问题啊。 

如果一开始没有因为一己私欲，渴望着拥抱阳光而选择投入曺圭贤的怀中，没有自欺欺人地以为可以永远隐藏贪婪与胆怯，就不会让身边的人受到伤害。

哪怕没有崔始源，他也无法与曺圭贤继续走下去。 可现下，能让眼前的人死心的唯一方法，只有崔始源。 

伤害已经在所难免，那么由他承受所有罪孽。 

金钟云用力推开曺圭贤，他固执地不肯让眼里摇摇欲坠的泪水掉落，狠狠撕开身上的白色衬衣，把欢 yu过后的痕迹毫无保留地敞露在曺圭贤眼前。 

迎上愤怒又凄然的目光，金钟云怅然一笑，虽早已预料到结局，却不曾想会是这般如凌迟般的折磨，于他也好，对曺圭贤也罢，残忍得有些过分。 

曺圭贤该是拥有大好青春，在沐浴着阳光与花香中邂逅真爱，与柔情似水知足纯粹的女人共度余生，而不是自己，只会一味从他身上汲取温暖的人。 

「所以，我们结束了。」 

是我对不起你，是我伤害了你，要怎样才能让你解气，我都愿意做。 

谁？曺圭贤红着眼，咬着牙关努力压下随时要爆发的怒火，从牙缝里吐出的字眼甚至带着不易察觉的哽咽，是谁做的？ 

我自愿的，不管是谁做的，也不管他有没有这样做，我们都不可能继续了。金钟云胸口剧烈起伏着，明明说这话时声音低沉平静，可身体却像耗费了极大的力气，才能将它完整地说出口。 

-

天已放晴，南风过境，将一切吹得骀荡不宁。

金钟云在曺圭贤摔门而出后，把自己重新扔进沙发里，与曺圭贤的过往忽然不受控制地浮现眼前。 

曾经在舞台上，以舞台表演为借口，抱着他不肯放手的清瘦腼腆青年，而今已长成能独当一面的优秀男人。 

金钟云甚至没来得及好好感受，属于曺圭贤特有的温情，是带着调皮又理性，认真起来负责尽职，会在台面上嫌弃他心思敏感，却在过后百般逗他开心。 

看似从不把他当哥哥，当众指出他的舞台失误，监督控制他咬手指的坏习惯，可重要决断面前，总不忘尊重他的看法。 

和崔始源热烈外放，毫无拘束的爱截然不同，是含蓄又霸道，如冬日暖阳般，只有失去了才深知寒冷刺骨。 

金钟云从口袋里摸索着掏出这两天抽剩的半包烟，他已经很久没一次性抽那么多，刚用打火机点燃，就听到钥匙转动门锁的声音。 

他条件反射地一抖，差点把手指间的烟抖落在地。 

脏话没说出口，曺圭贤已打开门满脸阴翳地盯着他，金钟云低咳了一声，看了一眼点燃的烟头，第一次不顾曺圭贤的眼色，夹着烟放到嘴边，浅吸一口，闷了很久才缓缓吐出。 

看着金钟云在烟雾里忽隐忽现的脸，那本该是优雅慵懒，又带着点迷情的神态，此刻却尽染忧郁，痛苦满怀。 

曺圭贤的眼眸暗了暗，快步走到他跟前，迅速夺走他口中的烟，这寸寸缕缕都像在燃烧心口，分分秒秒都焦灼难耐。 

金钟云，你赢了。

「我们不分开，好吗？」 

「不好。」金钟云抬起头，声音沙哑得厉害，「曺圭贤你听不懂吗？」 

「我懂，所以我不等你过来了——」 

你只要待在原地就好，我去接你，你只要等我靠近。曺圭贤温柔磁性的嗓音好似带着魔力，总能瞬间慢慢填平金钟云内心的沟壑。

金钟云显得坐立不安，选择又一次降临到他身上，愧疚并没有因此消失，反而好像用尽全身的力量，却打在棉花上，无力感再次席卷而来。

从烟盒里又抽出一根烟，似乎再不将心里的郁结驱散，整个肺部就要活生生炸开，他说，如果我没法放弃他呢？像我这么贪心，想抓住两份爱的人，不值得拥有爱，也不知道被原谅。 

如果这是你渴望的—— 

阳光也好，苍穹也罢，只要你想要，我都接受。 

飞鸟是自由的，如果他能给你想要的那种自由，我愿意只负责给你取暖，只要不离开你，只要，你需要我。


End file.
